


Breakthrough

by Queen_Hatshepsut



Category: Assault on Wall Street
Genre: Lot of ust between Jim and Sean, M/M, Robert isn't explicitly mentioned by name but you know it's him, Sean is ok with what Jim has to do because reasons, adrenaline induced blackouts, bit of unrequited when you think about it, pretty canon to the movie, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Hatshepsut/pseuds/Queen_Hatshepsut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim goes over the edge after Rosie dies and he sees no end in sight. Even though he reassures Sean, Frank, and Freddy that he’ll eventually be ok, Sean knows better. Jim needed someone to pull him back over the edge after he fell through. Sean was the one who pulled him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Last I checked, there were no fics for Assault on Wall Street and I'm sad, so I had to write for it, lol. Hope you guys enjoy!

Jim growled at whoever decided it was a good idea to knock on his door. If it was that lawyer prick again, he was going to show him how creative he could be with a bat. He yanked open the door, growling out, "What."

"Jim, it's me," Sean said, looking at him.

Jim relaxed, letting some of the tension out of his shoulders, opening the door wider for Sean to come in. Sean walked in carrying two boxes of pizza and a case of brew. He set the pizza and brew down on the coffee table, shrugging out his jacket. "I didn't know if you had eaten and I thought maybe you'd want to..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jim let a small smile cross his face at his nervousness before answering, "Nah, haven't eaten in... awhile, honestly."

Sean let an eyebrow raise and nodded to the couch meaningfully. Jim made a show of sitting down on the couch and sliding a pizza box towards him. Sean came back to the couch with napkins and a beer opener. They ate in amiable silence, letting a game show murmur in the background.

A few hours after watching two more game shows, the news, and a random sitcom, Jim starts talking. "Remember when I invested the money I had from when I got back?"

Sean nodded, taking a sip from his beer. Jim sighed, picking at the label on his beer bottle. "I lost it. Everything. There was nothing that I could do, nothing that piece of shit broker was going to do since he already had his money, and nothing the government was going to do since it was a scheme. There goes money for her treatment, money for the lawyer, money for the lawsuit, money for this house, money for bills. They wiped me out. And I'm..."

Jim cut himself off, scrubbing a hand over his face. Sean put a hand on his neck, squeezing, "I know it won't bring Rosie back but... Do what you feel that you have to do Jim. You know I will always have your back."

Jim looked at Sean, searching his eyes, "Are you sure you want to tell me that Sean?"

Sean nodded, squeezing his neck for emphasis, "I'm sure. I have your back whatever you choose to do."

****

The guys met up at their favorite diner and Jim made an appearance to show them that he was doing better. "Jim!" Freddy and Frank called out, each grabbing Jim in a hug. "We missed you man, it's not the same without you."

"Sorry guys, it's just been...tough," Jim said, fiddling with a napkin. "But I'm back now, I've missed you guys too."

"Take all the time you need, we understand Jim," Freddy said.

Jim let a small smile cross his face as he settled back into the way things use to be with them. Jim soaked up the the conversation and just being back in the presence of his friends again. He glanced at the clock on the wall above Freddy and Frank's heads and noticed they would be heading out in a few. He cleared his throat as they laughed at a joke that Frank just finished making.

“I’m the Wallstreet Killer,” Jim deadpanned, looking at his friends. One by one they started laughing, telling him that that was a good joke. Everyone except Sean. Sean took him seriously; Jim never joked about killing someone. Especially since he got back from the war. Jim levelled a look at Sean and Sean stared back at him, nodding his head slightly.

Frank and Freddy bid their goodbyes to Sean and Jim, heading back on patrol. Sean shifted in his seat after they left out the door and looked at Jim, tapping his fingers on the table. “You doin’ alright?”

Jim shrugged, gaze bouncing around the diner area. “Yeah, guess so.”

Sean nodded, getting up from his seat and laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder, “You know I have your back, no matter what right?”

Jim looked at Sean, gaze flitting over his face, before settling on his eyes, “I know.”

***

After the broker, Jim found himself outside of Sean's place. He wasn't sure how he ended up there, he looked up and it was night and he was at Sean's. He knocked on the door, looking over his shoulder, though he knew nobody was tailing him and it was quiet.

Sean opened the door, taking one look at Jim before ushering him in. Jim followed him in and sat down on the couch, daze-like. "I..." Jim cleared his throat, "I... I'm not used to this anymore. Not like I was used to it before, you know, but now... It's different. One second, I was setting up the shot, I remember pulling the trigger. I remember packing everything and leaving. But after that... It's like I blacked out and when I looked up, I was here and it's night. I'm still wearing the same clothes and the bag is destroyed. I don't know how I know, but I know. I don't know if this is adrenaline induced or what, but it's not the same. I'm still on the high and I haven't come down, it's like I can't come down."

Sean put a hand on Jim's neck, pulling him close so that their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a while, breathing each other in.

Sean leaned back, hand still on Jim’s neck, taking a look at him. “You hungry?” He asked, voice low.

Jim nodded, not trusting his voice. “Take off your jacket, I'll bring you some clothes to sleep in,” Sean said, heading to the kitchen to make them dinner.

“I-” Jim cleared his throat, “I can go get the clothes. Same drawers right?”

“Yeah. You ok with mushrooms big guy?” Sean caught a ghost of a smile cross Jim’s lips.

“Yeah, I'm ok with mushrooms. You mind if I take a shower?”

“Not at all, towels are in the bathroom. Extra toothbrush too.” Jim squeezed Sean’s shoulder as he walked to the back of the house.

Jim found the clothes where he remembered and leaned back against the dresser. He had calmed a little more since coming to Sean’s. He made his way into the shower, standing under the warm spray, letting his mind clear. He made his way into the kitchen, smelling whatever Sean was cooking.

He came up behind Sean, settling his hands on his waist, nosing his hair and inhaling. Sean leaned back into his hands and let Jim move lower to his neck and nuzzle him. Sean put the food onto plates and turned around in Jim’s arms. He held his face and looked into his eyes, Jim staring back.

Jim nudged Sean’s chin up and pressed their foreheads together. “You know, there’s only one thing that I regret in life.”

“What’s that?” Sean asked, laying a hand on Jim’s neck.

“Being with you, we had many opportunities and I never took them. You always gave me an out and I always took it instead of jumping for you. I’m surprised that you are still my friend, that you’re still here. I don’t know why you stayed but... I’m so glad you did. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t.”

Sean smiled, “We’re still friends first before anything else. Even if we don’t take that leap, we’re still friends. I love you Jim whether we stay friends or our relationship morphs into something else.”

Jim nodded, forehead against Sean’s collarbone. “Thank you Sean.”

Sean carded his fingers through Jim’s hair, laying a kiss against the crown of his head.

**

So many questions floated through his head. So many feelings and emotions all at once. He was having a hard time keeping them all separated so he could keep his head straight. He didn’t blackout this time, it was just in slow motion. He barely noticed the shot to his arm, it just felt like left arm was on fire. Things only sped up momentarily when he cornered Stancroft in his office. He enjoyed toying with Stancroft like he toyed with Jim’s life, wife, and livelihood.

He could see them coming up from the elevator, his ears providing the audio of the heavy boots thumping along the hallway. He could count the beats against his heartbeat. _Tumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump_. They were coming, this last part had to be important. It had to timed just right for him to survive this. Everything slowed down again for him. He baited Stancroft, putting his empty gun on the table before counting to three.

He could see the shadow of the battering ram where they were sizing up the hit while Stancroft was pulling the trigger on an empty gun. He could hear the _clickclickclickclick_ of the gun as if each click was separate. The battering ram smashed into the glass of the door and he immediately went down on the floor, hands up. He would survive this. He would be able to go home.... Wherever that was now. He would be able to see Sean again.

_Sean...._

There it was again, he was floating and couldn’t come down again. Frank clapped him on the shoulder, the look between them knowing. Frank knew he wasn’t joking earlier now. Frank led him out, pausing by Freddy and letting him continue on. Freddy now knew he wasn’t joking either. He kept walking, past the reporter, past the crowd, to Sean waiting for him next to his truck.

Sean pulled him in, hand on his neck, “I got ya.”

Jim nodded, hand on Sean’s cheek, “I know.” He kissed him softly, before putting their foreheads together. 


End file.
